


花中的sè鬼 shaǐ中的魔王

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 今天得挨操了。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	花中的sè鬼 shaǐ中的魔王

**Author's Note:**

> 「 20191019---20201019 」  
> 🎉🎉金东首专一周年贺！🎉🎉
> 
> 不忘传统，勇于创新，这样的金东真好！  
> 期待金东给我们带来更多更有趣的节目٩( 'ω' )و  
> 期待三专！٩( 'ω' )و
> 
> 谢金李鹤东越来越好！
> 
> \------  
> 标题来自最新版的酒色财气，大爆笑的说，好车老师真是太棒啦！越来越灵啦！小脑瓜子转得越来越快啦！
> 
> 然而下文与标题并无必然联系，我只是超级想用这句当标题的说(¦3[▓▓]
> 
> \------  
> 大好的日子，让我们搞点荤的！  
> 总之是一篇5k+的pwp，总之是爆炒小李，各种爆炒，炒就完事嘞  
> 内容还算是比较old school吧 炒就完事嘞！
> 
> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

房卡在打开感应门后就失去了作用，他们甚至没有把它插上供电器的空闲。哐啷啷一串乱响，俩人可算摸黑找到了床沿。

今天算是赚了。李鹤东一边拽那人腰带一边还有心思去想些有的没的。

他跟这个叫谢金的男人在楼下吧台看对了眼。腿长腰杆子细，梳着背头戴副眼镜有点文化人模样，反正是他好的那口。老板也是个懂事的，塞了张房卡直接挥手送别他东哥。

谢金没去管腰间急不可耐的手，扶住眼前这人的后脑勺，让两人才分开没多久的嘴唇再次贴合在一起。李鹤东接不上气，分出一只手压在谢金肩膀上，把人往床垫子上推，结果被搂着一同顺势倒下。

搂在腰上的手渐渐下滑，揉起他屁股蛋，俩手一边一个，隔着裤子掰他臀瓣，而那根腰带系得也真他妈够紧的，李鹤东拉扯了半天也没能把人裤子脱下来。

“要不我自己脱？”

一只手覆盖住李鹤东还在硬扯的手，三两下解了扣，李鹤东也不跟他客气，支起身子自觉把上衣脱了。

肩头的纹身一直攀到胸口，谢金挑了挑眉，因这眼前的光景下体又硬了几分。伸手给自己扯开点领口，趁着人家被衣服罩着头，迎上去含住正眼前晃悠的那点红。

胸口突然传来柔软湿润的触感，李鹤东不由得瑟缩了一下，甩开缠在手上的衣服却又挺胸迎了上去。

谢金舔得认真，舌尖围着他乳晕打转，没舔到的另一边被手指掐着，揉捏着拉扯，细微的刺痛化作一阵阵的麻，叫他又忍不住弓起了背。

舌尖抵住了乳洞往里按压，十分刻意的吮吸声让李鹤东有种自己要被吸通奶管的错觉，再这样下去裤子一脱谁挨操还真不一定，但他今天本来是打算来干这人的。

“行了，行了……”

李鹤东把埋在自己胸口的脑袋掰开，谢金看着还有点依依不舍，一手扯住了乳首，见李鹤东快揍上来了才松开。

李鹤东瞪了他一眼。

运动裤就是比西裤好脱，两根半勃的性器很快打了照面，李鹤东掂量掂量手中的分量，情不自禁吞咽了下口水。

今天得挨操了。

但该有的气势不能少。削微有点心虚的小李往手心吐了口口水，握上对方尺寸可观的兄弟打起手枪，谢金的双手礼尚往来地在他身上游走，最后停在大腿根，推了上去。失去重心，李鹤东“嗵”的一声倒下去，正把后面露出来。

床头柜里准备的东西此刻就派上了用场，激凉的液体倒在股间，顺着股缝流到床单上，谢金大手一抹，让润滑液充分沾染那一片肌肤，一根手指试探地在入口画着圈不时戳弄，放松那处的肌肉。

李鹤东也是挺久没被人搞过，更别说待会儿要放进去的是那分量的玩意儿，现在也只能配合人家放松自己，一只脚踩在谢金肩头，尽力分开双腿。

手指加到第三根，李鹤东开始有点后悔了，现在跑肯定是来不及，要不然跟这哥们商量口一个不知道行不行……要说这兄弟手活也不怎么样，在这儿鼓捣半天了愣是只做了扩张，李鹤东除了胀就觉得脚抬得有点酸了。

刚这么想着，埋在身体里的手指便点上了某处，感受到了身下人一瞬的僵硬，谢金把握机会展开攻势，手指直顶着那处硬核揉动。突如其来的刺激让李鹤东有点吃不消，仰起脖子不愿和谢金对视，却又在这人的手下扭成一团，极力忍耐的喘息还是偷跑了一两声。

谢金抽出手指，恰到好处的停顿让李鹤东不至于一开场就先交货，换上自己早已挺立的性器，沾着润滑撸动两下，龟头都抵在后穴了，倒也不忘安抚人家两句。

“那我就进来了？别怕……”

“去你妈的，我怕你是那个！”

完全是嘴硬。

谢金不管这个，一手打开嘴臭小鬼的腿，极力往上压，一手扶着自己兄弟往里送去。

“嘶……”

两人不约而同抽一口凉气，穴口紧箍着柱身，紧窄的甬道包裹住阴茎，让谢金有点难以动弹，李鹤东的里面湿润温暖，由肠壁传来这人的体温，更深处似乎还在隐隐地吸吮着他，邀请他深入到底。

而李鹤东完全就是疼的，妈的，这也太大了，穴口被完全撑开，内里充满着跳动的热量，进去后谢金就没动弹，不知道在酝酿什么，龟头卡在不上不下的地方差点没给他捅晕过去，而这也才刚进一个头而已。

谢金又往里送了送。

“还……还没全进去？”

李鹤东快撅过去了，但肉刃正一点点破开自己，前列腺被挤压着碾过，像是有人刻意放大了他下身的感官，每一寸挪动都是慢动作，缓慢绵长的快感勾起他深处的痒，但他什么也办不到，只能等着谢金给他止痒。

直到臀部撞上这人囊袋，李鹤东这才知道谢金完全进入了他。

太漫长了……

李鹤东就没这么累过，本该只是一瞬的快感却被人拉长至无限，而顶到底后，谢金现在又在慢慢往外抽动，腺体再次被缓慢碾过，要不是他现在腿已经软了，他绝对自己骑上去摇。

“你他妈……你快点行不行……”

长痛不如短痛，再这么磨下去，李鹤东连脑浆子都能被他磨出来。

谢金十分听话地往里猛一顶。

“这样够快了吗？”

李鹤东闷哼一声，差点被撞出去。

这人怎么还能觍着脸问他？李鹤东这才觉出自己是栽了，什么有点文化人模样，这他妈完全是流氓！

谢金扣住了他的腰，于是两腿只能被迫折在胸口，屁股下面垫了俩枕头，而谢金就着这姿势紧贴着操他。

“我……操……呃……”

李鹤东觉得自己现在被操得连肝都在颤。

“现在是我操你吧，东哥？”而且这人逼话还不少，“我听他们都叫你东哥……那我也这么叫你？”

“少他妈废话……”

“东哥你怎么老是骂街啊？”谢金一手扶住他屁股又往上抬了抬，“你怎么不叫呢，刚才几声明明挺好听的……我干得不够爽吗？”

谢金抱住了他的一条大腿，打桩一样往里直撞，像是为了证明自己有够卖力气，整个床板被他带着也一起震起来。

快感一波接一波，李鹤东根本无暇还嘴，他相信自己只要一开口肯定就叫出来了，被干得再爽也不能让谢金得逞。

被冷落的小兄弟在后穴遭受的强烈刺激下硬挺着贴在小腹，前端冒着清液沾湿了柱身，谢金加快抽送速度，整个人直往他身上压，李鹤东心脏突突狂跳，还未被抚慰过的阴茎射出一股白液。他被谢金操射了。

李鹤东似乎整个人都软了下来，就连头发丝都耷拉了下来，但谢金并没有让他安稳度过射精后的不应期，收缩的穴道不停挽留，谢金又挺动了十几下，把自己灌入李鹤东。

“卧槽……你他妈没戴套……！”

微凉的精液打在体内，延长着他的快感，李鹤东这才发现自己被内射了，但酸软的四肢让他无力打爆男人的狗头，软绵绵的瞪眼毫无凶狠气息。

“别急啊东哥，还没给你喂饱呢……”

谢金拽着他脚踝，把他整个人翻了个面，并未抽出的阴茎也在他体内旋转着摩擦了半圈。

“呃……嗯，操……”

“对啊，叫出来好听多了。”

李鹤东被压进了床垫，胸口紧贴着被面，一只手被人反折到背后。

因着这姿势，李鹤东只能把屁股翘得更高以分担挤压在身上的力量，谢金的手掐在他后脖颈，尚未软下去的性器又抽动起来，在他体内再次变硬。

谢金俯下身来，胸口紧贴李鹤东的后背，几乎笼罩住他，舌头舔上后颈那一小块嫩肉，舔湿后吮吸，待那片皮肤被玩得通红，又一口咬上去，像是某种巨型的猫科动物在给自己的配偶打上标记。

身下的挺动也没有停止，阴茎抽出大半，又被完全顶撞进去，每一下都为了贯穿，李鹤东觉得自己要被钉在床板子上了，但顺着尾椎爬上头顶的快感又叫他欲罢不能，难以抑制的呻吟从被子里传出，只剩下细小的哼哼。

谢金在他两腿间挤进膝盖，强迫他更大程度地打开自己，一只手滑落到他胯间，握住了半勃的性器撸动起来。两面夹击下，不同的快感交织在一起，李鹤东蜷起身子缓解将要绝顶的临射感，就在他又想释放时，掌控着他的大手突然停下动作，拇指堵住了顶端，身后依旧做着冲刺，一下一下把他往床垫里干。

“你松手……操！”

谢金根本不听他的，手啪的一下扇在他屁股上，让他翘更高点，像是要把他灌满一样，在他体内注入更多的精液。

“唔……”

身后松了力气，李鹤东这才塌下腰来，斜扭着倒在床上，还没躺多久，又被扶起来，必然有些红肿的穴口顶上另一个物件，冰凉的像是什么金属，塞了进去。

“夹好了……漏出来一滴我们就再来一次。”

谢金的语气如此温柔，但又隐隐威胁着李鹤东。

正在床上瘫着的人再次被扶起，谢金掺着他站起来，李鹤东根本不知道这人想干嘛。

“东哥刚才还没射吧？我们一人一次……”

不容拒绝，谢金从背后抱住他，带着他走向一侧的落地窗。窗外是黑夜中的车水马龙，漆黑的底子正好让关着灯的房内一切事物倒映在玻璃上。

即使窗户上的倒影并不饱和，李鹤东也看得出来自己身上被揉捏出来的红，整个人像是涂抹上了一层桃粉色的滤镜。下身就更不用说，自小腹到大腿到处沾染着俩人的精液，粘腻的触感不用看也感受得到。

“你干什么……”

一瞬间，李鹤东和玻璃倒映出的谢金对上了视线。身后的人毫不避讳，直勾勾地盯着他， 把脑袋搁在他的肩膀，甚是亲昵地用脑袋蹭他。

“我给东哥做服务。”

手又握上了阴茎，刚才没能顺畅释放，下腹正憋着一团火，此刻刺激再次袭来，李鹤东难以招架，只能连连往后退，但只靠上结实的胸膛，而某根炙热的物什正抵在他后腰。

楼层很高，李鹤东并不担心有人从窗外窥见屋内风光，但视野暴露的羞耻感依旧在心中无法压制。腰部被身后人的手臂钳住，正把他整个人往上提，双腿使不上力气，只有倚靠住谢金才不会跌倒。

“你在害怕什么？”

谢金的气息擦过耳边，扰得李鹤东心口直痒痒，命根子则被人掌控着肆意玩弄，两指比环扣在根部，屁股里的肛塞也被他捏住了尾端缓缓转动，正卡在前列腺上。

难以释放的快感堆积在一起，李鹤东的脑子里乱得像浆糊，正想出声骂上两句，握住他的手突然动作了起来，身下不再受到限制，强烈刺激下精液一股股地往外射出，沾在玻璃上缓慢滑落，留下一道道晶亮的水痕，而谢金并不打算就这么结束，继续撸动着，像是要挤出最后一滴精液般。

“够，够了……！嗯……够了……”

话尾染上了哭腔，李鹤东红着眼角，极力蜷缩着自己，但又无法挣脱身后的桎梏。

下体塞着的东西突然拔出，“啵”的一声带出不少灌入深处的白浊液，滴滴答答流了一地，就连小腿上的另一笔墨色也黏糊了起来。李鹤东颤着腿感受到身后热量的靠近，另一人的鼻息喷在耳后，委屈得很，又像是在撒娇。

“都漏出来了……东哥，你说我该怎么办……？”一根手指在他的腰窝画圈，随着肌肉走向滑落，揉上染着红印的屁股，“刚说好漏一滴做一次……现在地板都湿了……”

猛地，李鹤东又一次被填满，插入他的物什剧烈地抽插起来，他整个人被压上了窗面，乳尖在冰冷的玻璃上摩擦着再次红肿挺立，粗暴的性爱近乎一场折磨，但李鹤东又无法忽视其中更为猛烈的快感，如洪水猛兽般从四周袭来，半软的性器也贴上了冰物，强制的刺激下似乎又要抬头。

谢金伸手一捞抓住李鹤东的腿弯，折到腰间，单腿踮着脚根本无法保持平衡，李鹤东只能紧紧抓住谢金的手臂，光是不让自己倒下去就用尽了剩余的所有力气。

深入的动作愈发激烈，求饶的话没能说出口就被撞碎，眼泪口水全都胡乱抹到了玻璃上，濒临绝望的同时，李鹤东再次登上了顶峰。前端没再射出什么液体，肉体散发的热量在玻璃上印出一片模糊的水雾，只是被人从后面侵犯就达到了高潮，陌生的快感冲击着他的大脑，思绪紊乱间眼前似乎有闪过白光。

“呜……嗯不，不做了……”李鹤东撑着玻璃，整个人像是被操透了，操熟了，就连耳朵尖也是刚高潮过的，谢金暂时停下了动作，亲昵地自背后抱着他，听他胡言乱语般地呻吟，似要给他一丝喘息的余地，“我真的没力气了……不做了……呜……”

说完便小声地抽泣起来，谢金小心翼翼地抹去滑落的泪水，很是心疼他的样子，可下一秒就把他身子扭向自己，托着屁股将他抱起来。倒退几步，两人又回到了床上，尚未坐稳，李鹤东的屁股又被抬起，过度使用的部位再次被侵入。

因着骑乘的体位，插在体内的玩意儿进入到前所未有的深度，顶着李鹤东被迫坐直身子。谢金搂着他的腰，轻声细语地像要跟他讨商量，话说出口不过又是一条过火的要求。

“我也好累了，东哥自己操好不好？射了我们就不做了……”话虽这么说，插着人家的东西倒是依旧精神得很。

李鹤东本不该答应他的，可话音落到耳边早已是模模糊糊，刚经历过干性高潮的身体本能地追逐着更多快感，腰肢便小幅度地摇摆起来，算是同意的信号。

没摇两下当然就瘫了，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，就好像要在人家身上融化了一样。李鹤东两手自然地垂在谢金背后，脑袋埋进了人家颈窝，连嘴角漏出的呻吟都是碾过喉头腻得发甜的，不细听还以为是猫咪幼崽的呜咽。

谢金并没有继续强迫他自己动作，抱稳了怀中的人下体颠了起来，一下一下，不会抽出太多，但每次深入，都能引出一声乖巧的呻吟，黏糊着，腻在耳边，也不知道这人是被操昏了头脑，还是终于开了窍。

这动作下的两人越靠越近，接吻便也是极自然的发展。谢金的吻比羽毛还轻，只亲亲扫过李鹤东的脸颊，再到眉心、眼角、鼻尖，最后才是嘴唇，不同频率的喘息交织在一起，混合着又吐向对方。

李鹤东的眼泪就没断过，身下一颠一颠地深入着，穴口早已经磨得通红，可身体又不自觉地迎合着插入的动作，只觉得又疼又爽，此刻被吻住了嘴，这下就连委屈的哭喊都只能被迫咽下去，只剩下被撞得七零八落的呻吟。

再往后的事情就记不大清了，谢金好像抱着他干了好久，像要把他干通了一样，又一次灌满了他。他坐起来，又趴下去，舔干净谢金鸡巴上残留的精液，接吻，然后又被摁进床垫里……

“靠……”

总之这是转天醒来的李鹤东发出的第一个音。

房间里充斥着彻夜情爱残留下的气息，地板上乱糟糟的，窗边还有早已干涸的乳白液迹，床上也乱糟糟的，被子揪成一团，冒出一颗乱糟糟的脑袋。

谢金没在屋子里，这里只有一个腰酸背疼四肢散架乳尖红肿下体不适浑身印满吻痕的李鹤东。

至少谢金给他做了清理……妈的，好像那时候又被拉着干了一通……

这人他妈吃完药来的吧。

李鹤东在心里第无数次问候了谢金的祖宗，瞥眼才看到床头柜上的东西。

那是一副不知道什么时候被压碎的眼镜，现在充当镇纸压住了一张小纸条。

一串号码，一个龙飞凤舞的“谢”，还有一个十分浮夸的简笔笑脸。

李鹤东忍住了撕纸的冲动，翻出角落里电量岌岌可危的手机，把这号码存进联系人，然后……加入黑名单。

老王八，休想再找到我！

甚是解气。

心情登时美丽起来的小李艰难换回衣服，正准备开门时门自己开了，外头不是别人，正是新晋黑名单联系人。

四目相对，还是谢金先开了口，“床头的纸条看到了吗？”

“撕了。”

“没存？”

“没存。”

谢金赠以不大信任的目光。

只不过一时晃神，没来得及揣回兜里的手机就被高个头的人抢去。

“我看看……”谢金无视反抗，一手拽着李鹤东，一手举高过头顶操控着手机，“诶……我可移出来了啊？”

不等拒绝，谢金自觉释放自己的号码重见天日。

“你他妈……”

更脏的字眼还没说出口，李鹤东就被人一手捏住了嘴巴，谢金那张笑脸放大无数倍凑到他面前，又讲起了好商好量的话。

“下回我们说一个脏字操一次。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 能喜欢上金东真是太好了！  
> 谢金李鹤东越来越好！  
> 谢金李鹤东天天开心！
> 
> 感谢喜欢(¦3[▓▓]


End file.
